


The Way You Fuck Me

by stonerskittles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you want, Isaac?” Peter asks. </p>
<p>“Anything. Everything. Whatever you want to do to me.”</p>
<p>“Don’t give me that kind of power,” Peter says, eyes hooded and intense as they lock with his. “You’re not ready for what I want.”</p>
<p>Isaac leans close, until his lips brush against Peter’s. “Show me,” he breathes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Fuck Me

“What do you want, Isaac?” Peter asks. 

“Anything. Everything. Whatever you want to do to me.”

“Don’t give me that kind of power,” Peter says, eyes hooded and intense as they lock with his. “You’re not ready for what I want.”

Isaac leans close, until his lips brush against Peter’s. “Show me,” he breathes.

In an instant, Isaac is face down on his belly and Peter is leaning over him, one hand grasping his hair tightly.  ”I want to take you like this,” he snarls, moving his head to one side so he can scrape at the skin with his teeth. 

"I want to fuck you raw, until your stomach is swollen with my come. ‘Til you’re pregnant with my pups. Fuck, I want to  _claim_ you.” 

"Do it," Isaac urges, bares his throat for Peter. 

 

Peter growls in approval, rocks his hips into Isaac’s ass, his cock nestled between his ass cheeks. 

"Beg for it," Peter demands, pulls him up on his knees so he can reach under Isaac to jerk him off. "Beg for my cock."

"Please, Peter. Fuck me, I want it. Daddy, please, I-" Isaac stills, and his cheeks burn with embarrassment. Peter’s going to think he’s a freak,  calling him  _daddy_ like-

"Yeah," Peter groans, hips bucking forward sharply. "Beg for Daddy."

Peter twists his wrist, jacking Isaac’s cock firmly, his strokes slow and even and Isaac mewls. He needs it faster, needs Peter inside him  _now._

"Fuck me," Isaac sobs. "Fuckmefuckmefuckme, I need it. Need you to make me come."

"You want me to knot you, baby? Stretch you wide, pump my come in you until you’re full. Until it leaks out your used hole. Gonna do this every day, until my pup is growing in you."

"Yes," Isaac grinds his hips back, rubs his ass on Peter’s erection teasingly. "Knot me. I want to feel you stretching me open, making me take it all."

"Fuck," Peter growls, then there’s the sound of a cap being opened, the dirty squelch of lube being squeezed from the bottle. 

Isaac never really needs much prep, but then again, he’s never taken a knot before, so three fingers later Isaac is ready, sweating and cursing for Peter to just  _get in him already._

"Patience." Isaac  _knows_ Peter is smirking behind him, can feel his lips on his shoulder. 

"I’m ready," Isaac whines, reaches down to stroke himself. His cock is achingly hard, his balls drawn up tight. He’s so ready to come, if only Peter would-

Peter grasps his hips, presses his cock into him all the way and Isaac’s breath catches in his throat. 

"Is this what you wanted?" Peter snaps his hips forward, he sounds feral, the way he growls the words out. Like he’s lost all control.

"Yes!" Isaac nearly howls, tips his head back in triumph.

"This is what you wanted; to be mounted like a bitch in heat. My little slut, so desperate for my cock." 

"Yours," Isaac hiccups. He’s on the edge already, all he needs is a little more and he’ll come. 

"Gonna knot you so good," Peter says wickedly, and for a second Isaac feels claws dig into his hips.

It hurt, but it was apparently what he needed because Isaac came with a cry, clenching down on Peter’s length, where the base of him is swelling.

"Isaac," Peter moans when he comes, knot pulsing hot come into Isaac. 

They lie on their sides while they wait for the knot to go down. Isaac likes it, how he feels connected to Peter, and his dick still spurting come into him, slower now. 

Peter rests a hand on his stomach. “Mine,” he rumbles and turns Isaac head so he can kiss the beta. 

Isaac sighs happily. “Yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://halereyes.tumblr.com//)


End file.
